


【贵次方】Lily②

by GracaLiang602



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracaLiang602/pseuds/GracaLiang602
Summary: 监控人员金城碧海x柜台小哥佐藤景瑚（略OOC⚠️，bmw）（贵次方它不香吗房地产cp它不香吗）
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 3





	【贵次方】Lily②

金城碧海今天非常想死。昨天晚上一位女士因为自己的裙子卡扶梯里摔个跟头，投诉起了商业区的电梯，上级领导早上夺命连环call把他平常的六点生活直接提前到了五点半。在看完监控回放五遍后确认不是公司的错时，他附近的大小领导才一点点的散去，但是这些领导走了，反馈报告还要自己写。在写报告的途中，时不时保安部门的人还带了一些失主来调监控。这一忙，就忙了快到傍晚。或许是今日份快乐含量不足，也可能是没有看到金发小哥佐藤景瑚，金城碧海的脸也多了一层灰，同班同事都说他今天脸真的臭的吓人。

金城碧海自己也不知道最近怎么了，越来越注意佐藤景瑚。平常都不会经常往商业区多走的自己，突然时不时走到，虽然没有太刻意（他自己认为）用眼睛瞟一眼G牌柜台，看到佐藤景瑚在和其他柜姐开心聊天，他就莫名的嫉妒和羡慕那些柜姐，但是又因为佐藤景瑚的甜笑，他一天都会精神满满。

临近傍晚，要看监控的人也不像早上这么多了，但要查找的东西却很零碎，找手镯找小袋子，失主和保安都围着金城的监控屏幕，细细的观察回放。

“不要担心！sky人超好的。”

突然在门口处听到了自己的名字，好像是A牌柜台的C子声音。金城转头看向门口，一男一女的身影停留在门口，迟迟未敲门。磨砂透明膜让外面的人看不到监控中心的样子，但是呆在里面的人，可以看到外面的人的模样。那个身高，那坨金发，金城心里咯噔了一下。

“咚咚咚”，玻璃门被轻敲了。

同事把那扇玻璃门打开了。C子把佐藤景瑚拉进了监控中心。

“你好！有什么能帮到你们的吗？”只是说官方用语，金城都感觉到自己声音激动的有些大声。两人听到了金城的声音，紧张的有些不太敢说话。C子犹豫了两三秒，快速的答到，“我，我们想看一下商业区的监控可以吗？他被诬陷偷了五百元。”

诬陷？偷钱？大案子啊。金城心里又一次咯噔了一下。但现在调监控还有两个人，这种“大案子”也要等别人结束了才行啊，可是金城的心早就不在那些零零散散的小事查询上了。

等到那两件小事处理结束后，已经是七点半了。

金城让他们两人过来，说明一下情况。佐藤景瑚今天状态看上去和以往比起来不太好。就像一个沮丧的大金毛犬，一直低着头，表情也是非常的不太好。

“你可以调一下昨天晚上的监控吗？我怀疑有人诬陷keigo偷了钱。”C子激动的抓住金城的手臂。

“C子，我觉得应该是我弄丢了，我赔就行了，你这样会不会麻烦人家了。”佐藤景瑚小声的说着。

他小声的嘟囔貌似惹C子生气了，C子表情凶煞的看着佐藤景瑚，一下把站着的金发男孩拽下来，坐在自己的位置上。

“我不相信你会弄丢了那些钱，五百块钱这可是大数目啊，sky人真的好，我之前也是他帮了我的忙，你就坐在这里和他说明情况，注意看一下A子这家伙，我感觉就是她看不得你的好才诬陷你的，你就在这呆着，我走了！”

C子把佐藤交代给了金城，便离开了监控中心。一起值班的同事也忙的到现在才下楼吃饭。抓马总是会在你怎么也不会想到的地方发生。本就狭小的监控中心，金城现在感觉更加狭小了。坐在自己旁边的佐藤一直盯着屏幕，他们的距离就只有一个拳头的大小。金城假借着伸懒腰的动作，将自己的身体错开，靠在椅背上，偷偷观察着面前的大金毛。佐藤身上有一股淡淡的香味，看来是有喷香水的习惯，他的头发打理的不错，背影也不错，应该是女生又爱又恨的类型。靠在椅背上的金城偷偷的观察着佐藤。视频里的回放以最快的速度回放着，两人没人开口说话，让监控中心格外安静。

“那个…”，“如果监控能证明钱不是我弄丢的，是不是就不用赔钱了呀？”原本想打破尴尬气氛的金城，还没开口就被金毛男孩打断了说话的思路。

“是的呀，不过五百块钱这个数，算是大数目了，如果不报备和寻找，公司计较起来可能还会打官司啥的，你刚刚说自己赔的想法是有一点不切实际了。”

佐藤听了金城的那番话，犹豫了几秒后，表情变得为难了起来。“我，还是不太相信A子会诬陷我，我并没有对她做什么不太好的事吧。”

A子，好像也是G牌柜台的柜姐吧，金城脑子里回想起了模样。不过职场上的勾心斗角，用这种方法来报复自己嫉妒的人，看来是很有心机啊。金城细想后觉得自己应该要好好帮帮自己眼前的金毛了。他怎么也没想到这个大男孩这么没有心机，甚至还很天真认为可以小事化无。金城碧海突然坐直了身子，靠前死死的盯着眼前的电脑屏幕，害怕错过一点细节。

视频进度已经到了昨天的九点半，是下班的时间，G牌柜台也开始打烊了，镜头里面佐藤的金发还是如此的显眼，金城一眼就看到了他。画面中佐藤和另一个柜姐在清理橱柜上的卫生，A子却在收银台前数钱算账。但是当视频进度到达九点四十五分时，A子有微妙的细节引起了金城的注意，他让佐藤也靠近来看看，他把镜头调到了另一个方向，输入刚才的时间。画面上，A子看向了佐藤的方向，然后手偷偷的抽走些什么，操作可以说非常娴熟。

真相被找出来了，金城突然松了一口气，明明事情根本不关他的事。当他准备要转头拍拍佐藤时，他一下被佐藤扑住了，肩膀上突然感受到了丝丝的温度。金城脑子里突然一片空白，心脏扑通扑通的狂跳了许久。

金城碧海，你到底何德何能啊！！！！

AI大脑突然冒出了一声大叫。


End file.
